Everything
by PaJamas
Summary: A little fight that may have gotten out of hand. But it could possibly open to door for so much more. Just so you know I will not be posting anymore unless I get some more reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Everything

By: PaJamas

Disclaimer: I…uh…wish I owned them, but then I wouldn't be writing this stuff, I'd be J.K. Rowling and have millions of dollars. But I don't so obviously I don't own any of it…except the stuff you don't recognize…

It was the beginning of October. School had been in session for a month. And the marauders were having the time of their lives. James Potter often found himself staring at the head girl, who happened to be Lily Evans. She was so straight-laced that none could sway her from her path. She alone had already given James 16 detentions this year and Sirius a measly 13.

But as they sat in herbology learning about some plant that cured some disease that occurred in the mountains of Tibet, James couldn't help but think that he was getting through to her. She hadn't yelled at him nearly as much this year and he found her lovely eyes straying to him every once in while, which no one else seemed to notice, not that he wanted to share this with the rest of the world…Okay, so he did but it wasn't like the rest of the world was listening.

So, the days had passed with little incident, until October 12, when James got into an argument with none other than Severus Snape. Hearing all the commotion as she exited the Charm's classroom, Lily came across a scene that angered her more than she knew.

"What in blazes is going on here?" came the angry question from behind the two fighting males. Turning, James got a punch in the face for his trouble, not from Lily, but from Snape who had taken this attack of opportunity to get in a punch. Lily moved quickly disengaging the two males and sending Snape scampering off with a "30 points from Slytherin for fighting and you will be contacted via owl with whom you will have detention with. Now out of my sight Snape before I start beating you up."

Glaring at the students who had accumulated around the area to watch this fight, she added "if you aren't out of my sight and on your way to you're next class on the count of 5 I will take points from each house. 1…2…3…" and before she could reach "4" there were no other students except for James Potter staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and anger etched into his handsome face.

"You didn't have to do that Evans."

"You know I did Potter. You'd have killed him if I had let you continue to beat him up."

"You should have let me."

"And why is that?"

"He called you…a…you know…"

"Oh, I see he called me a mudblood and you were going to kill him because he…dishonored me? Is that it?"

Disgruntled and just a little frustrated James exploded "Of course you should have let me kill him! This isn't the first time and it won't be the last! God Evans! Take a look around you, I'm in love with you and you won't even give me the time of day. The only thing I can do to show you that I care is to try and keep people like Snape away from you and keep them in their place and you won't even let me do it."

Moving in front of him she leveled a tremendous glare, "You should let me worry about myself and my image." She punctuated each word with a poke to his chest, backing him into a wall.

"Why? You don't care about what everyone says about you. It doesn't hurt you, it hurts me when people talk about you like they do. It sucks listening to the rotten things people have to say about you."

"Like what Potter? Care to enlighten me?"

And just like that James had their positions reversed and had gotten in her face and was about to tell her exactly, in detail, what people thought of her. But it never happened, just seeing how angry he was, how passionate about an image she didn't even care enough about to acknowledge, snapped something deep inside the beautiful perfect-prefect Lily Evans.

She hauled James Potter's mouth against hers and took. Taking everything that she had ever wanted from him, finding everything that had been lacking every other kiss she had ever received. Then she took more and couldn't help give back to him. Couldn't help the way her body fit to his and molded. Couldn't fight the need that seemed to open her eyes to everything that she could ever have wanted.

James was just as surprised by this outcome. Here he was, the bane of Lily Evans beautiful existence and she was kissing him. Of course it didn't take long for him to find himself pushing her into the stone wall behind her. It didn't take him long to get his hands in her hair and trail them down beneath her robes and up her skirt to find that Lily Evans wore a thong.

It did take quite a bit longer to pull herself, and him, from the very brink of insanity that seemed to have over taken them. Breathing harshly she found herself leaning against a wall of muscle, looking up at his face as he stared her with emotions warring across his lovely features. Then she did the most unexpected thing that James Potter had ever had the pleasure of experiencing, she smiled and gave him a soft, chaste kiss on the mouth and said, "Let's…uh…keep this between us for now. Will you meet me near the broom closet near the astronomy tower near the end of my patrol? I assume you know when that is…and bring that invisibility cloak I know you have."

Then, she walked away. Just like that, assumed he'd fall in with her plans and do whatever she said after a brain melting snog session like the one they just had. Well, of course he would, of course he would. Why wouldn't he? He had the beautiful head girl, his wet dream, being naughty after hours didn't he?

End.

A/N: So, what do you think? I haven't written anything in a while and thought you might like something like this. Let me know how you like it. I'm still not sure if it's a oneshot yet or not…I guess I'll leave it at oneshot until I get more inspiration for it. Have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything

Chapter 2

By: PaJamas

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I finally have a bit of inspiration. Thank you world.

It was weeks since "the incident", as Lily now referred to it. It was getting harder for her to stand back during the day and watch girl after girl try to seduced, coerce or trick James into doing anything with them. His friends weren't helping. All they did was tease James when he refused any of them. Mostly saying "C'mon mate. She's never gonna give you the time of day. Get passed it and enjoy these pretty girls that actually want you," or something to that effect. She heard about it every evening when she spent a few precious hours in his arms.

It was getting harder to deny herself. Everyday she watched other couples smile at each other, hold hands between classes. Doing anything normal couples did. James didn't help. Sending her sexy underwear he liked to rip off her and send her on her way after they were done, undergarments in shreds. Grinning at her across the classes they shared. Being charming when she caught him in a prank and assigned him detention (with her, of course).

It was driving her mad. Until one day in Advanced Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall "Miss Evans. Mister Potter. Could I take a few moments of your time?"

"Of course Professor," Lily said. James just grinned as he stopped beside her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed his arm involuntarily move and also watched as he jerked it back to his side. "What's this about Professor?"

"Well, Miss Evans. You are very talented. And you do deserve to be in all the advanced classes you are in. However, I don't think you are quite reaching your full potential in this class. Now, that's where Mister Potter comes in to this. As impossible as it seems, he has the highest grades in this class. I would like for him to tutor you."

Lily's face when bright red. James grinned "I'd be happy to Professor. Lily, how about we start tonight. I do have detention with you, don't I?"

"Y-yes, of course. Tonight would be just fine. Thank you Professor. May we go now?"

"Yes, Miss Evans. Potter. I will see you next class."

She almost couldn't make herself walk out of the classroom. James grabbed the bag she accidentally left behind and saluted their professor as he walked from the classroom.

"Well, I guess we'll be spending more time together than we already are," breathed next to her ear. "Unfortunately it won't be for our favorite pastime." And pulled her into the next empty classroom. Pushing her against the door he closed behind her. "Lil, I need you right now. Please."

He begged was the last rational thought before her mouth fused to his. His hands slid from her hips, over her skirt and beneath. Pulling her underwear off, she stepped from them. Turning to look up at him she breathed his name. His eyes were dark. And she had no idea how she got there, but she suddenly found herself bent over a desk, skirt flipped up around her hips.

He leaned over her. His heat scorching her "Release those pretty breasts, Evans. Do it. Or I will, and you won't be walking out of this classroom in your uniform."

He was forceful. It made her hot. She did has he told her. He rewarded her with his cock sliding home. "Good girl. Doing as your told. Unfortunately you should be punished for what you do to me. Making me hard with just a look. Even when you raise your hand in class and give the right answer. Who said you were allowed to do that to me. It isn't fair. And you will be punished. Right. Now." Each phrase punctuated with a hard thrust. He fucked her against that desk. Made her cum several times before he decided it was his time. As her four climax hit her he pushed all the way in and let himself go. She moaned it always felt good when you spilled inside of her.

He stood, pulling from her hot clasp. "Good girl. Get dressed, we need to have some kind of argument at lunch. People are starting to get suspicious." He was angry, he told her all the time that hated not having her next to him all the time.

"James. I don't know what to do about this."

"Just tell everyone. One of these days when I look up from some random girl flirting with me again and see that jealousy in your eyes I will tell everyone that I'm the first and only person who will be fucking that pretty body of yours. Maybe I won't be able to stop myself from punching some jackass who thinks they can have you. Maybe I won't be able to stop from just a harmless prank. What do you want from me? Jewels? Money? You can have it. My eternal devotion? You have it. Me on a leash? It's yours. My love? My god, Evans. Don't you get? I'm completely in love with you and you're so busy keeping up this facad that you don't see what's right in front of you. Now, unless we are gonna tell the whole school, you need to let me go. I look forward to arguing with you at lunch."

She watched him leave. Walk right out the door and leave her trembling. Pulling out her wand she put her clothes to rights and sighed. Soon, she thought to herself, soon she would let everyone else know. But for just a little longer she wanted him to herself, without all the gossip. She moved from the room and toward to great hall where her friends awaited her.

Walking into the great hall she saw something that she never thought she'd see. Her best friend sitting in Sirius Black's lap, laughing. Her friend looked up "Lily! Come on. We're sitting with the Marauders today. We saved you a seat next to your favorite person." With that she went back to ignoring everything but the boy whose lap she sat in.

Looking to the only empty seat, she sighed. This should be good. And a lot easier to start an argument that would convince everyone they weren't secretly together. So she sat. And his hand slid over her knee. "Could you pass the salt Evans?"

"Sure Potter. So Em. How did you come to sit there? In someone else's lap for lunch?"

Emily grinned and tore her attention from the gorgeous Sirius Black. "Well, we were paired for a project in potions and, well, you know. One thing led to another. And here we are."

Lily sighed. That was fine. Well, I guess it's time for the argument to start. People were starting to stare and whisper why she was sitting next to Potter and not yelling.

"POTTER! COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO YOURSELF!" She stood and grabbed her bag. Glancing at the rest of her friends, she said, "I guess I'll see you for our regular study session. But I will have to cut out early as I, once again, have to deal with a detention for Potter."

"Aww, c'mon Evans. Stay. I know you'd like it. We could have a snog session instead of regular detention. It'd be a nice change from the usual." He grinned, he loved these arguments, she knew. His eyes twinkled as he winked. She whirled away from the group and stormed from the room. Knowing he'd bring her some lunch. Slip into her bag while she was doing something else. Merlin, she loved him.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope it won't be so long between now and the next chapter. Hope to see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Everything

Chapter 3

By: PaJamas

A/N: All I have to say is PLEASE REVIEW! I need the feedback. I love it. I crave it. PLEASE!

Later that night Lily sighed and made her way to the room where she would be supervising detention. It was a good thing it would only be James. And that meant he would be in a good mood. A _very_ good mood.

Arriving in the room he was lounging in one of the desks. He grinned when he saw her. Getting up, he sauntered across the room and scooped her up, depositing her on the teacher's desk behind her. Sliding between her legs and pressing his mouth to hers.

"What say, we skip detention tonight and do something more fun?" James murmured against her mouth.

Pulling away, she smiled and said, "I'd be happy to. You _are_ suppose to help me with transfiguration. How about we do that instead?"

"Sure. What do you want to start with?"

"Ugh. I don't know. I forgot to ask."

James laughed and pulled away from her. Helping Lily from the desk, James turned and paced away, thinking for a moment. "I got it. We'll start with turning a writing desk into a raven."

And so for several hours Lily attempted to do so. Finally, James stepped up behind her, took her hand and whispered the words in her ear as he moved her hand with his. And right before her eyes the desk did indeed turn into raven.

She laughed, turned and launched herself at him. James caught her with a quick smile and whirled her around.

Glancing at her watch, "Oh goodness, look at the time. I'm late for rounds." Looking up from under her lashes, "See you after? Like usual?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it. But I do have to be in bed by eleven o'clock. I need my beauty rest." Her laughter followed her out of the room.

They did meet later, as usual. And for another week James was happy. He was, he would insist, even if inside he was upset. Lily pretended not to notice. And another week passed with only the pre-scheduled arguments to spice everyone else's lives up.

Lily walked into the Great Hall for dinner to find some random girl in James' lap. She was whispering in his ear and James seemed to be listening to her, not even trying to push her from his lap. James glanced up as Lily stopped dead in her tracks. And he had the audacity to smile at her.

Lily scowled and turned to finding her friends. To her consternation she saw them with his friends. She stalked to them, smiled sweetly at the girl in James' lap and pulled her from where she sat and announced, "25 points from Hufflepuff and detention with Mr. Filch. Now go study Jennifer. I know for a fact that you barely passed your O.W.L.S."

Poor Jennifer flushed from the top of her head down to her pretty toes and practically ran out of the hall.

"And 10 points from Gryffindor for such behavior Potter." Lily turned on her heel and exited the room and then moved out the front doors and down the steps toward the lake.

James continued to sit where he was and grin like a loon.

A/N: End of Chapter! Please tell me what you think. Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything

Chapter 4

A/N: Holler! I'm back. I just want everyone to know that I kinda don't know much about how the British talk to the way they talk in this is not, by any means, how they talk in England. I mean it might be, but I don't know for sure. Thank you.

For the next few days Lily Evans walked around the school with a lost look in her eyes. She didn't scold anyone, she didn't yell or rant. She didn't even get her homework in unless someone reminded her. She was not the same Lily she had been. She didn't speak to her friends, she barely ate and she was late to most of her classes until one of her friends noticed and made sure she got to the rest on time.

Even Slughorn knew something was wrong. He didn't say anything when she didn't do anything in potions, thinking that she was probably sick and sent her off to Madam Pomfry.

If Slughorn noticed, James definitely noticed. She didn't sneer at him as usual or rise to the bait of arguments. And he heard from the head boy that she hadn't been on patrol at all. She didn't meet James in their usual place or allow him to get close to her at all.

"What's with her?" asked Remus as several more days of this passed.

"Haven't the foggiest." replied Sirius. "But didn't start that day that she caught the Huffelpuff in your lap Prongs?"

"Hmm, I think Padfoot's right in this. Maybe she realized her true feelings and hasn't been able to come to terms with them yet."

"Maybe, or maybe she's just sick?" James said hopefully. Remus just shook his head and walked off to his next class leaving James and Sirius to stare after him. "Hey wait! I've got that class too! See ya Prongs!" And then they were gone, leaving James to stare out the closest window.

And there she was looking out over the lake, her usually meticulous hair a greasy mess, no make up, tear stains on her pretty face and he perfect uniform decidedly un-perfect. He sighed softly and the sight and went out to see her.

"Lil, what's going on? Are you sick? Depressed? What? Just talk to me, talk to someone."

She didn't answer him as he came to stand behind her. James put one hand on her arm and just like that she was sobbing against his shirt. "Ah, Lil, what's going on? Why are so upset." Still no answer just her crying. He pushed a hand through his hair and held her. It seemed like hours passed and when he noticed her shivering from the cold and gently nudged her inside the castle to the loud crowd in the great hall. He gave her a soft push to seat her and began putting food on her plate. Lily began to eat mechanically, as if she had no will to actually sustain nutrition, as if she didn't want to go on living.

"Oh, thank goodness you got her to eat more! I was getting really worried." Emily sighed and looked to her best friend, "Now, Lily, tell me what's gotten into you. It's like you don't care anymore and that just won't do."

Lily looked up with blind eyes at her friend and moved from the table to walk out the doors. "Now look what you've done. Prongs had just gotten her to start eating again."

"You don't care Sirius, she doesn't go into funks like this. I've never seen her so upset before. I mean I think I heard some of the professors talking about how she flunked an actual test. I think they'll let her make it up when she's feeling better, but she left the whole test blank. Not even her name at the top. That's just not Lily Evans." Giving Sirius a kiss and waving good bye to the rest of the Marauders she ran after her best friend.

"Look what you've done Prongs. She'll never get over this and then Dumbledore will have to take away her Heads' status and then she'll never get a good job and will have to live on the streets selling her body to eat." James just rolled his eyes and turned to speak with Remus.

"Lil, wait up. I want you to talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. C'mon we can talk in here," and pulled her into the nearest empty classroom.

For the first time in a week, Lily Evans looked someone in the eye and opened her mouth to speak. What came out was husky from disuse, "I-i-i-i walked into th-th-the great hall last we-week and Ja-P-Potter had that girl in his lap an-and wa-wa-wasn't even trying to push he-he-her away, like he does with the r-r-rest of them." And she promptly dissolve into tears again.

"Wait, Lil, that makes no sense. Why do care? It's just some girl, not like you're secretly dating him or something." Lily cried harder and the truth dawned on Emily, "Oh Merlin, you are! You're secretly dating him. Or was it just sex and you thought you could walk away, then when things started heating up and you liked being around him without the snogging... Oh everything makes so much more sense! The fights were starting seem forced like you guys practiced before hand. And all the looks he gave you, he seemed to much happier and so did you. Oh, you have to tell me the whole thing. From the beginning."

And so Lily Evans finally told her the entire story. How she'd been sleeping with James for 2 months and hadn't told a soul. "Oh! I remember that argument! And how ecstatic he was at dinner that night. Sirius would have told me if he, that boy can not keep a secret to save his life! Everything just makes so much more sense! Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Not even the boyfriend."

After that Lily found that she felt much better and went to find her teachers to apologize and ask for more time on her assignments and to retake her tests. Good thing they agreed because otherwise she'd have to get on her knees and beg. With a contented sigh Lily looked up to find herself in front of the library and a mountain of homework, she went inside and several more days passed before she was fully caught up and doing her Head Girl duties once again as if James Potter didn't exist.

A/N: Sorry once again for taking so long. Please review. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
